Paltaur
Paltaur is a main character in the Dungeicka series serving as the main protagonist of the First Trilogy story arc, he later becomes the wielder of the mythical blade known as the Igknightus and masters its power enough to eventually become known as an accepted successor to Igor Knightus, the previous wielder of the blade itself. Paltaur is the first major character introduced in the beginning of First Trilogy and the series in general, in that he's considered the poster boy as he's a very recognizable character. Appearance The main attire always worn by Paltaur is a blue undershirt with a black chest plate on top, with black boots and brown pants. He has black spiked up hair and large brown eyes, he also wears a royal red cape on his back. Personality Paltaur is usually seen to be very upbeat and confident almost all the time and with dignity. He cares for his friends dearly and likes seeing them in a happy mood, he always tries his best to find a solution to any problem that faces him and his friends. He is very stubborn when things seem impossible for him but he tries to find a way around everything. Story Paltaur plays one of the most important roles as an honorary defender of the Dungeicka world, he is the one tasked to rid Dungeicka of it's most powerful threats which include the Cyetra army. He is good friends with a variety of people in Dungeicka, his very best friend and most trusted partner is Skolin. Selina is one of his best childhood friends whom he still talks to and hangs out with as students in the Erstul Knight School, he also befriends ice magic sorceress Alibie during his adventures in Elforis; Paltaur and the group journey throughout Dungeicka to fight against the evil who oppose it. His best female friend is the beautiful princess of Erstul herself, Princess Mercelia. As Paltaur's journey progresses enough to see everything there is to know about the beautiful Princess Mercelia, his crush for her begins to set in motion; as the most beautiful woman in Dungeicka, Princess Merceila is used to having all these admirers including Paltaur. He strives to become one of the greatest heroes in the whole land of Dungeicka; his desire to become the greatest hero eventually gave him the title Palchamp,''' '''which is what students in the Erstul Knight School refer to him as since he is the most unique member in the school. In the beginning of First Trilogy, Paltaur lives quietly in the peaceful small town of East Tazmink. One day, when things were as normal as ever, suddenly a large frightening dragon believed to be identified as Shaderox came to Paltaur's quiet village to wreak havoc upon it, eventually leaving all of it to dust. This would eventually fill Paltaur with angry determination, he later decides to journey out into Dungeicka to hunt down the dragon Shaderox and attempt to defeat him to avenge his town and stop him from destroying anything else. Category:Males Category:Main Characters